Travel joints, including long space-out travel joints (LSOTJ), can be used in wellbore environments to allow for moving tools and other equipment further downwell of the travel joint without moving the entire workstring. The travel joint can extend and retract. Equipment further downwell of the travel joint can communicate through an electrical connection, an optical connection, or a fluid connection (e.g., for hydraulic controls) with the surface. Since travel joints can allow for thirty feet of stroke or more, electrical and optical conductors and fluid pathways that pass through the travel joint allow for expansion. Control lines, such as one-quarter-inch hydraulic lines, electrical lines, and fiber optic lines, can be coiled within a travel joint. Due to the limited space within a travel joint, the use of large hydraulic lines can be difficult. Additionally, larger hydraulic control lines, such as three-eighths-inch hydraulic lines, cannot be coiled as reliably as one-quarter-inch hydraulic lines and can break prematurely during coiling.